L&J: Nightmare
by Ginevra
Summary: Lily and James are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. They're going through a lot with life and love already. And now all heck is breaking loose.
1. Chapter One: Welcome Home

Chapter One: Welcome Home  
  
( LILY'S POV )  
  
"Mum, we have to go now or I'll be late for the train!"  
  
"Alright, alright, Lily, we can go now, just let me get my coat", Mrs. Evans said as she struggled to quickly put her coat on and rushed to her car.  
  
"Put your trunk in the back, Lily, quickly now", she added.  
  
I heaved my heavy trunk quickly into the back of the car and sat down in the front seat. I gasped for breath as I was exhausted from running around all morning.  
  
I gazed out the window as we headed to King's Cross Station, which was only 15 minutes away, which was a good thing, otherwise I'd be late for the train.  
  
So when we got there my mum cried, since I'm going away for my last year at Hogwarts, I kissed her cheek and got my trunks out.  
  
I waved back at my mum as she drove off and I headed over to the platform. It was particularly hard to get on, since there were muggles everywhere,  
  
and I got on the train with 1 minute to spare...but atleast I got on. I don't know what I'd do without Hogwarts.  
  
( JAMES' POV )  
  
"So Pettigrew's not coming back?"   
  
"Nope, he has to stay at St. Mungo's for another 7 months. By that time it'll hardly be worth coming back to Hogwarts...", Sirius replied.  
  
"Poor thing, he was never very bright, I wonder what happened to him", said Remus.  
  
"'Dunno, he never told me that, I'm a bit curious myself. It must have been something bad, to make him stay there that long", said a puzzled looking Sirius.  
  
"Hey, how come he's written to you, but not to either myself or Remus?" I asked.  
  
"Not sure...but he did send me this", said Sirius. He took a little brown bag out of his pocket and held up a rusty old necklace that had a little jewel at the end  
  
that opened up like a little locket. "Not sure what it's for, but James, you could give it to Lily as a birthday present", said Sirius as he snickered.  
  
"Oh, and it opens up, see I found this little piece of paper inside, it has numbers on it, looks like a date, but I doubt it means anything", he added.  
  
I read the aloud the numbers on the paper, "12-02-7...I can't see the last number here, it's smudged. Oh well."  
  
I put the piece of paper carefully back into the locket and put it in my pocket. "I want to keep this for awhile, see if I can clean it up and give it to Lily,  
  
like you suggested", I said as I smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen." I bowed at Sirius and Remus before I went over to talk to Lily.  
  
( LILY'S POV )  
  
"No, Jillian! That'd be silly...", I said, snickering. "It'd be plain evil!"  
  
Just then I noticed James walking to the compartment my friend Jillian and I were in. Oh no, not again, I thought to myself as he stood by the door.  
  
"What would be plain evil?", asked James, with a smirk.  
  
"Nothing of your business, Potter." I replied. James came over and sat by me, beaming delightfully.  
  
"You know, some day you'll have no teeth left to smile with", I said angrily.  
  
"That's why I'm using them while I can", said James, still beaming. "So, how was your summer, Evans?", he added. Jillian snickered. I turned and glared at her.  
  
"You know, Potter, that's not the way to treat a lady like Lily", said a dark voice, standing by the door to the compartment.  
  
All three of us looked up to see who it was. Standing there was a tall boy with slicked back, long blonde hair, and a michievious smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, atleast I have expierience", said James, as he got up and turned to Malfoy, still smirking.  
  
"Expierience in failure, no doubt...", Lucius said back. That was enough to set James off. He raised his fist at Malfoy, as Malfoy took out his wand.  
  
I quickly stood up and stood between them to stop them from fighting.  
  
"Now, you two, is this any way to behave like a gentleman?"  
  
James looked at me and then put down his fist. "You're right, Lily."  
  
"I'm...what?!" I asked in disbelief of what he said. "That's the first time you've ever said that, James..."  
  
Lucius sneered and walked off back to his compartment, annoyed. The train came to a halt and we all filed out as fast as we could.  
  
There was fog surrounding the castle of Hogwarts, and it was very dark out, you could see the stars shine brightly through the sky,   
  
as the moon blinded our eyes. There were several carriages for everyone to ride in, except of course for the first years, who tradionally ride a boat across  
  
for their first time.  
  
Jillian and I hopped into a carriage and it started to take off. Suddenly, the carriage stopped. James was standing by the door, looking innocent.  
  
"Have room for one more?", he asked.  
  
Jillian and I shouted "NO!" at the same time.  
  
"Great then!", said James, hopping in, acting as if he hadn't heard them.  
  
"Potter what are you doing? Don't you listen?"  
  
"Huh? What was that? I wasn't listening, sorry...", he replied.  
  
I glared at him coldly and looked away annoyingly. Can't the carriage move any faster, I thought to myself, as I groaned. 


	2. Chapter Two: Not So Quiet Evening

Chapter Two: Not-So-Quiet Evening  
  
( JAMES' POV )  
  
The carriage stopped briskly as Lily and Jill got out quickly. I jumped out and walked over to Sirius and Remus.  
  
We all watched as Lily walked away fast, Jill closely behind.  
  
"Do you think she's avoiding me?", I said aloud, hoping Lily would over hear.  
  
"No, mate, she's begging for you, we all know it", said Sirius, even more loudly, and sarcastically. But Lily hadn't even flinched or looked back.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and myself continued up the grounds to the castle, which looked more magnificent each year. We all filed into the Great Hall and sat to watch  
  
the Sorting Ceremony of the first years. After the ceremony and the feast, we all headed up to the common room, with Sirius and I chatting about how good the food was,  
  
and Lily rolling her eyes at us and her and Jill snorting.  
  
"I'm going to bed, I'm so...tired", Lily said, yawning as she finished her sentence.  
  
"Mind if I escort you, Miss Evans?", I asked.  
  
"It's six stairs James, I can handle it by myself, really", Lily said, snickering as she walked up to bed.  
  
"I was being serious", I said, shrugging. Sirius threw a pillow at my head then and we started a pillow fight, how mature.  
  
( LILY'S POV )  
  
I dressed in my night clothing and yawned once more. My head felt light and airy, and I heard a voice, something singing...  
  
I turned around to face where it was coming from, out the window. I walked over closer to the window and looked out. I could see a shimmering purple light rise up from  
  
the Forbidden Forest. It was almost as if it were calling me, saying my name, beckoning me to come. I gazed at it more and decided to go to it. I rushed downstairs past everyone,  
  
everyone in the common room was asking me where I was going, so late at night, but I didn't care, I needed to go, I needed to see what the light was. I ran fast,  
  
everyone stopped and asked me what I was doing, even a couple Professors followed me as I ran, they kept shouting at me to go back to my common room, but I didn't care, still,  
  
I had to see the light, up close. I finally got out to the grounds, I ran more quick through the grass, barefoot, running towards the light, I finally came to the surface of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
I halted quick. I was afraid to go further, but I had to. I approached the Forest with caution, as I gently walked through the woods and trees, I became closer to the light, closer, and closer I crept,  
  
I walked a little faster and finally found the light. My jaw dropped, I wnated to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth, Professors came running up behind me, but I had blocked out all sound.  
  
I stood still gawking, I couldn't move, I wanted to run, far, but my legs didn't move, I just stood, still. Professor McGonagall came up behind and gasped, she shook me and told me to move,  
  
but I still couldn't. She moved in front of me, blocking me from harm, as I stood there still, not moving.  
  
"Go get Professor Dumbledore, IMMEDIATELY!", shouted McGonagall, as she shook in fear, still blocking me.  
  
I was losing breath, and I was feeling light headed again, I then fell backwards as I felt someone catch me, then I blacked out. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Morning After

Chapter Three: The Morning After  
  
( LILY'S POV )  
  
Then next time I saw light, I was in the Hospital Wing, as the bright sunrise of morning came about, the next day.  
  
James had been sitting in a chair by the bed I was staying in, reading a book. He noticed I was up as he suddenly shut the book hard.  
  
"Lily, are you...okay?", he asked lightly.  
  
"Yes, yes...I'm fine now. But...what happened?", I responded.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. You were up in the girl's dormitory, then you ran out in your night gown, you were running fast, we were concerned so we followed you out,  
  
then you ran outside, and some other students and Professor McGonagall followed you too, you ran into the Forbidden Forest and suddenly stopped a little ways in.  
  
You were gawking at something, and them Professor McGonagall ran in front of you as though there were something terribly threatening in front of you, and then you blacked out,  
  
and Professor Dumbledore came and told us to go back to the common rooms, and I took you up here to rest. The strange thing was, neither me nor anybody else who followed you  
  
outside saw anything that night. Only you, McGonagall, and Dumbledore saw it. It's odd, the whole thing...", he told me.  
  
"Wow, all that happened? And I don't even remember...", I said, closing my eyes.  
  
"That's probably a good thing. Though Dumbledore wanted to question you about the event, when you got up", he said.  
  
And at that precise minute, Professor Dumbledore had came in and walked swiftly towards me. He sat in the chair that James had been sitting in.  
  
He looked at me with a kind smile and began to talk.  
  
"Now, Lily, I know this may be a lot to ask, but I need you to tell me anything you remember from the events of yesterday evening."  
  
"O-ok, I'll try my best, sir", I replied.  
  
"Alright, now, when did you start to notice the light outside?", he asked.  
  
"About 7:30pm. I was getting up to bed for extra rest because I was tired, and I heard a voice. Something was singing, and I followed it, it was coming from the window, I looked out  
  
and there was the big purple light. Something came over me, I don't know what, but, something made me follow it, made me see what it was."  
  
"What happened when you started to follow it?", he said.  
  
"Well I ran to the Forest where it was, people were shouting at me to get back, ask where I was going, but I didn't care, I flushed out all the noise from my mind. Then I...I got to the Forest,  
  
and got closer to the light,and...and...oh it was too horrible!" I finished, starting to cry as I hid my face from Dumbledore.  
  
"It's alright, Lily, you're safe now. There's nothing to be afraid of now. Do you remember anything else happening?"  
  
"No sir, no I don't, just that I had blacked out and the next thing I know was that I was here, with James", I said, holding back my tears, trying to be strong about it.  
  
"Thank you, Lily, you've told me what you could, and I highly appreciate it. Now, get some rest", said Dumbledore, smiling as he got up, but then I stopped him.  
  
"Wait!", I said "what w-was that thing...o-out in the woods?"  
  
"You need not worry what it was Lily, like I said before, you're safe now, don't think on it. But Lily, you must promise me, don't go back in those woods again. If at any time you ever hear it again, try to resist it with all you have,  
  
because I know you can, you're a very strong student, Lily Evans", he answered as he walked swiftly back out to the door.   
  
I heaved a great sigh and fell back asleep. I sank into a whirlwind of dreams, dreams about my encounter the last night. I thrashed and twitched in bed, and woke up with a cold sweat.  
  
I had calmed down again and decided to focus on the optimistic things, as I fell asleep once more. 


	4. Chapter Four: Huge Trouble

Chapter Four: "Huge" Trouble   
  
( JAMES' POV )  
  
It had been silent and safe for almost three months after that, so we had to do something to liven up Hogwarts. We figured we'd start with a little present for our friend Snivellus.  
  
"This is gonna' be good", I said, Sirius and I trying to stifle back our laughs, watching Severus Snape stand at the front of the DADA class, demonstrating a defense spell on the old punching bag they used for examples.  
  
"So...when the enemy comes in", Severus began. At that moment, Snape's hand went straight to his nose. His nose was swelling up like a balloon. The Professor gasped and stared right at Sirius and I as we let out our laughter.  
  
The whole class, with the exception of the Slytherins, was pointing and laughing at Snape's huge nose, which had already been big enough to begin with, was now getting even bigger.  
  
"Potter! Black! Both of you come with me while I take Severus to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Sirius and I got up out of our seats and bowed to the class, they all clapped their hands and cheered. We proudly followed the Professor to the Hospital Wing, and then on to our head of house, Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
We walked in and McGonagall looked up. She frowned and had a look of disappointment on her face.  
  
"You two in trouble, again?", she asked.  
  
"...Yes", Sirius and I said in unison.  
  
"What have you done this time?", she said calmly.  
  
"They have enchanted Severus Snape's nose to swell up! And while I had class in session!", said the DADA Professor.  
  
"Well, this is a serious situation. Was Severus taken to the Hospital Wing?", asked McGonagall.  
  
"Of course he was! Now I'd like to see you punish these two! They've been getting in trouble ALL week!", cried out the DADA Professor.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, don't worry. Now, punishment, let's see, you both already have two weeks of detention, hmm...let's make it four, and 50 points from Gryffindor", said McGonagall.  
  
"Fifty points?! But Professor, it wasn't that--"  
  
"Would you like fifty more taken off? You two should be more grateful. I haven't given you punishment for two weeks, after all the touble you caused, this is nothing compared to what I could give you. Now run back off to your classes,  
  
this discussion is dismissed", sad Professor McGonagall, as we left the room, still quietly laughing over Snape's nose.  
  
Sirius and I walked back up to the common room, where to my surprise, sat Lily. I sat by her and told her about the great prank we had pulled. It was just after that that I knew I shouldn't have told her.  
  
"James Potter! You're always finding trouble, and picking on poor Severus!", yelled Lily. "I'm so ashamed of you!"  
  
"Lily, come on, it's just a joke, a harmless prank...", I said.  
  
"A HARMLESS PRANK? AS IF HIS NOSE WASN'T BIG ENOUGH ALREADY! AND IN FRONT OF THE CLASS JAMES, THAT'S EMBARASSING! YOU NEED TO GIVE HIM A BREAK!", Lily shouted.  
  
"Lily, calm down, mate, James and I were just playing around, besides, Snape expects us to pull pranks on him, he's used to it", said Sirius.  
  
"That does NOT mean he likes it! You guys drag him around and make him your little prank pet! Well, if I were McGonagall--"  
  
"And thank god you're not...", I cut in. Lily glared at me.  
  
"You're so immature! You're seventeen, you should be taking responsibilty, not goofing off. You've had plenty of time to do that!", said Lily.  
  
"Fine. I'll go walk responsibly down to the Great Hall, and responsibly sit down...and eat...responsibly!", I yelled, walking out of the portrait hole. 


	5. Chapter Five: Halloween Feast

Chapter Five: Halloween Feast  
  
( LILY'S POV )  
  
"Has the power to restore itself after death numerous times--BLOODY HELL! This isn't it either!"  
  
"Miss Evans! Please keep your voice DOWN!", said the librarian.  
  
I closed my eyes tight and slammed the book down on the table. I'd been in the library looking for information of what the creature was that I saw the other night. I had looked at several books already and my eyes were going out of focus.  
  
I had been in there nearly 5 hours. I was getting hungry and anxious for the Halloween feast to begin. I ran down to the Great Hall and sat down with the other students, waiting for the feast to begin.  
  
The professors had already been preparing and decorating the Great Hall, as I saw, passing by. They had several floating Jack-O-Lanterns over the four house tables, Halloween tableclothes with little ghosts on them that floated around the table,   
  
pitchers full of Pumpkin Juice, and hundreds of different treats. Though it was a little different this year. Professor Dumbledore arranged a special "Halloween Hunt" this year. A small group of selected students from each house would set out and look for a shimmering golden piece of parchment,   
  
surrounded in a glass ball, and the first student to find it, break the glass, and bring it back successfully won 150 house points for their house. What we didn't know was that this piece of parchment was very important. Apparently Dumbledore had kept it secret for safe keeping, and he needed it again,  
  
but hadn't known where to find it, so he'd send us off to find it.  
  
"Settle down, settle down, thank you. I have a little announcement to make about after the feast. There will be a special event happening, we're going to have a Halloween Hunt", spoke Professor Dumbledore, as the Hall filled up with talk and whisper. "Yes, yes, I'll explain it all after the feast."  
  
With that, everyone ate hurriedly, including me. It seemed so exciting to have something new happen, especially after the last couple months were very dismal.  
  
Everyone was done within 35 minutes, and waited anxiously to hear about the event. Dumbledore stood back up and explained thoroughly what they were going to do.  
  
Most of the first and second years had jumped up and raised their hands waving and shouting "Me, me, pick me!" to go and do the hunt. Dumbledore had come down from his chair and roamed around the tables, picking students to go for the hunt. He picked 7 students from each house, one from each year.  
  
"And, Lily Evans", he said smiling.   
  
"What?!", I said, astonished.  
  
"Would you like to participate in the Halloween Hunt?", he asked.  
  
"Uh, well, uh, um--", I said, Jillian nudging me and Jame smirking. I smirked back and smiled.  
  
"Sure, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
I walked up to the front of the room with all the other students that were selected and smiled.  
  
"Alright then, off you go, try to stay close to your housemates, be kind and fair, and bring it back as quickly as you can!", said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
We all ran out of the Great Hall and began our search for the golden parchment.   
  
"I bet it's in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!", said a young Gryffindor girl.  
  
"Naw, who'd want to hide it in THERE?", replied a young Hufflepuff girl.  
  
"I bet it's outside somewhere maybe!", came a voice from a young boy.  
  
"No, he said it was in the castle", answered an older Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Wait, wouldn't he just keep it in his office? He keeps everything there!", said a young Slytherin boy.  
  
"No, his office is where everyone looks for everything all the time. Everyone expects secret things to be there, it wouldn't be very hidden, would it?", I replied.  
  
"How do YOU know it's secret?", asked a bossy Slytherin girl.  
  
"Well, how many times have you been asked my the headmaster to go find a piece of paper, surrounded by glass. for FUN?", I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
Everyone looked puzzled at this thought and we all began making off our own ways.   
  
I walked and explored what seemed like a thousand corridors and passages, and still no sign of any kind of parchment. I knew it couldn't have been found because Professor Dumbledore gave us all  
  
little "ringers" to wear on our neck. They rang and shook when someone found the paper, and it hadn't buzzed yet. It couldn't be that hard, could it?, I thought to myself.  
  
I came to a very dark passage way with no light near me, I shouted "Lumos!", and my wand lit up with a bright light. The passage went on and on, I ran faster and faster until I finally got to the end.  
  
And there, to my amazment, was the golden parchment. I gazed a bit and then picked it up, thinking the ringer would go off, it didn't, so this was my chance to sneak away, ebfore anyone else saw I had it.  
  
It was bigger than I imagined, I tried putting it carefully in my pocket, but it didn't work, so I had to try and bust the glass without anyone hearing. I heard voices of what semmed like two older Slytherins whom I disliked.  
  
I thought, it was now or never. I threw the glass ball against the wall of the passage. "Over here, I heard something, I heard glass, someone's got it, c'mon!", shouted one of the Slytherins to the other.  
  
I looked around for another exit but there was none, I didn't want them to steal it from me, and get all the house points. I had one choice, to run.  
  
"Don't come any closer, or...or I'll hurt you! I found it first!", I shouted to them. They had run and came up to me, scowls on their faces.  
  
"Hand it over, Evans!", one of them said, trying to grab the paper from me.  
  
"No! Move aside!", I yelled. I ran through them as fast I'd ever ran before. "Are there any other Gryffindors up there?!", I shouted, hoping someone could help me. No one else was there. I had been so far from the Great Hall, I didn't think I could make it.  
  
I ran faster, as I tripped over a step and one of them tried to dive and grab my leg, I kept running, thinking, why am I doing this? Why am I behaving this way? Why do I care about this tiny piece of paper? I then did the stupidest thing I could ever do.  
  
I hit them with spells. "Rictusemptra! Rictusemptra!", I yelled loudly, turning backwards and pointing my wand at them both. They had both fallen over suddenly. I knew then that I was in trouble, I was behaving childishly.  
  
As I ran through some more floors I finally met up with a couple other Gryffindors and we all ran to the Great Hall. I ran up to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor! Professor! I got it, I got the parchment!", I yelled, as everyone cheered as James started gawking.  
  
"Well done, Lily, but, I have to say, I sensed, you used magic to get back here, did you not?", he asked coolly.  
  
Everyone got silent and stared at me. My face got hot and I felt a lump in my throat. I didn't want to disappoint Gryffindor, but I didn't want to be unfair.  
  
"Y-yes, professor, I-I did...but I found it first, they were going to steal it!", I said, swallowing hard. All the Gryffindors gasped as the Slytherins cheered.  
  
"Well, maybe I shall have a talk with you and the others who were trying to steal it, in my office, later?", he said calmly.  
  
"Yes, professor." 


	6. Chapter Six: The Nightmare Begins

Chapter Six: The Nightmare Begins  
  
( JAMES' POV)  
  
I sat up in the common room, talking with Sirius and Lupin, and waiting for Lily. We were talking about the next big prank to pull.  
  
Lily had then walked in, looking as though she was about to cry. Lupin nudged Sirius and Sirius winked at me as they sneaked up to the dormitory.  
  
Lily collapsed on the couch next to me and leane don my shoulder. I was in pure shock, she was actually wanting my comfort, and since she was so upset I figured I wouldn't complain.  
  
I stroked through her curly red locks of hair as she sat and cried for atleast a good 25 minutes. I asked her slowly what was wrong, and she explained how all she wanted to do was to help everyone  
  
and make peace between the houses, do something good for the Gryffindors for once, instead of being bitter to everyone, and how it was all blowing up in her face.  
  
"Lily, that's not true, I think you're doing an excellent job. And if it had been me, I would have used magic against those two Slytherins too", I said calmly.  
  
"Do you? Do you really? You sure don't seem to show any kindness towards me...", she said, doubtingly.  
  
"Lily are you crazy? You know I'm in love with you, deep down. You've always known that...", I said, assuringly.  
  
"I guess, and you're here for me now. Thanks James, I just needed to cry, you know", she said, hugging me tightly, as I did back to her.  
  
"I need to go to bed now, and just let this all pass. Thanks for your shoulder, James", she said, getting up as she kissed my cheek and headed up to bed.  
  
What happened to the Lily I know, I thought. I just smiled and shrugged as I headed up to the dormitory to tell Lupin and Sirius what happened.  
  
After explaining the Lily incident and laughing a couple million times, we got into our beds. I got up and tore back a curtain from my four-poster bed and walked to the window.  
  
I sat down and pondered about the night. Why was Lily so...nice to me? Could it be because she loves me more than I know, or is it because she was having one of her girly "I need to cry" moments?  
  
I snickered and sighed, watching the endless night go by as I sat on the cold windowsill. I looked down to the lake and watched it shine and glimmer in the moonlight. But then...  
  
I squinted down at the lake over by the forest. Something was moving around, something was out there. Then I heard a crash in the girl's dormitory next to us.  
  
I knew right away what it must have meant. Lily.  
  
I ran out of the room as Remus had awoken, turning on the light and asking what was going on. I ran down to the common room and saw Lily exiting.  
  
"LILY!", I shouted, as I heard everyone waking up and running down following Lily and I. I caught up with Lily by the entrance hall, hurriedly running down corridors and moving stairways.  
  
I was out of breath before I caught up to Lily by the entrance hall. She had tripped by the end of the steps and looked back at us following her. She quickly got up again and ran out toward the forest.  
  
"LILY. NO! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME? LILY, STOP!", I yelled, trying to get her attention.  
  
We kept running until we reached the edge of the forest and again she stopped abruptly. I got out my wand and ran in front of her.  
  
"James, be careful, you can't even see what she's looking at, so it's even more so dangerous", Remus shouted loudly, catching up.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do, leave her here?!", I hissed at Lupin.  
  
"Don't stand there you mindless idiots! Get Professor Dumbledore!", yelled Remus, to the other students that stood behind him. Instantly about 5 students ran back to the castle.  
  
'Let's try pulling her away", said Remus.  
  
"It won't work, it didn't last time. We have to wait for a Professor to--"   
  
Lily screamed with pain and got enraged. "JAMES, MOVE YOU IDIOT!", she yelled so loudly I almost went deaf. She pushed me over to the side and yelled in a weird language at whatever it was.  
  
"Lily...what are you saying?!", I said, astounded. But at that moment she had fallen to the ground. I got up and Remus and I picked up Lily, noticing the side of her neck had two huge red gashs in it. 


End file.
